elonafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AnnaBannana/Elona Custom
Elona Custom is an attempt to enable and translate all features from the Japanese version of Elona Plus into English. English support in Elona Plus has been sporadic since its inception, so this project attempts to bring these things to the English audience. Download The current version is 1.57.2, which is based on Elonaplus 1.57. Latest Download: Elona Custom 1.57.2 (MEGA) Source included in the above link. The next release date is Friday, May 13th. Installation Simply drop the files from the above download into your Elona+ 1.57 folder, overwriting as necessary. Make sure to run Elona.exe, not Elonaplus.exe. All builds are cross compatible with Elona+. You can move your saves from Elona Custom to the same or higher versions of Elona+ without issue, and can move saves from the same or lower versions of Elona+ to Elona Custom without issue. This will not be violated as long as Elona+ is in development. New Features Elona Custom adds a variety of tweaks so that you can customize the game to your liking. This data is saved on a per-character basis, with all related configurations in the "tweaks.s1" file. To configure tweaks, hit the ESC key during play and select the "Tweaks" option. The tweaks fall into five categories: UI Tweaks - 'These Tweaks primarily only modify the UI to allow information to be more readily accessible to the player. Typically these don't show much (if any) information that the player wouldn't normally has access to, it just makes it more convenient to see. *'Show Enchant Strength with Objet of Heart - If you have the Objet of Heart in your inventory, this will display enchant strength on items that you examine. Saves you time unequipping everything to find out the strength of enchantments. *'Allow Spell Tracking' - Lets you add spells to the skill tracker in the same manner as you add skills. *'Add Potentials to Skill Tracker' - Adds the potential values of skills or spells onto the skill tracker. *'Filter Skill Tracker By Potential - '''This tweak is customizable in values of 10, and will prevent skills that have a higher potential than this threshold from displaying in the skill tracker. *'Show Spell Stock in Tracker - Adds spell stock to the tracker for any tracked spells. *'Display Mana Bar with Stethoscope - '''This option will add a mana bar to pets that have been stethoscoped. Currently non-functional with tag teams, and has a small bug where the mana bar turns red instead of the health bar when a pet is satiated. '''Convenience Tweaks - '''These tweaks add or change small things to make certain things more convenient. *'Add Feed Option for Pets - 'Adds another pet interaction called "Feed", which works almost identically to "Give" except that it filters food. One new thing though is that it allows you to feed pets raw equipment as well, which while the code existed for it, wasn't previously possible. Pet XP multiplier has been reduced significantly for raw equipment from what the original code allows. *'Can Change Item Sprites in Home - 'If you have a blacksmith in your home, this option will allow you to have them do the same item sprite modifications as Garrok can do, although at an increased platinum cost. '''Gameplay Tweaks - '''These tweaks make changes to the gameplay in Elona, and can significantly affect balance. Use them at your own discretion. *'End Harvest Time Quests Early - 'This tweak allows you to end Harvest Time quests before the timer is up without penalty, so long as you have already gathered the required weight. *'Gather Items at End of Party Time - 'This tweak will display a list of items on the floor at the end of Party Time quests that you can take. *'Pets Heal Other Pets - This tweak will cause pets to to consider other pets when looking at using Healing Rain, instead of just themselves and the player. May cause strange interaction with Custom AI if Custom AI is in use. *'Share Gold for Group Performance' - When performing an Ensemble, all gold earned will be evenly split with your pets at the end of the performance. Note that the split doesn't happen until the end, so if you're interrupted, you will keep all the gold earned to that point. AI Tweaks - These are tweaks to the AI and move sets of certain NPC's within the game. At the moment it's rather sparse, but will eventually encompass the storyline bosses and the gods / inner gods. Does not (currently) include any stat or level boosts for these enemies, just better AI. *'Zeome - '''Makes him fight like an actual warmage. He'll buff himself (all major buffs in one turn), teleport away when low on health / mana, shadowstep, cure himself, etc. He also gains innate mana regeneration (5%/turn). '''Miscellaneous Tweaks' - These are tweaks that don't easily fall into any of the other categories. *'Random Start for MP3' - If you're using a custom music pack, this will cause the start point for the MP3s to be random. Should allow you to make long composite tracks for each song, but load times may be prohibitive. *'Display Weather Everywhere '- Will cause weather effects (Etherwind, Rain, Snow) to display in all areas, even where they shouldn't. This effect is visual only; none of the other effects will apply. Currently has some issues with weather effect sounds disappearing. *'Confirm Reload with F2' - Only has an effect when in game modes with a no-save penalty. When enabled, this tweak will cause an additional window to pop up to confirm the quickload so that you don't get penalized by hitting it accidentally. In addition to the above tweaks, there are also two intertwined new systems that have been added to the game - customizable AI routines and spell/ability teaching. Read about them in this blog post. Troubleshooting *Ensure that you have both scene2.hsp and scene3.hsp in the same folder as Elonaplus. Cutscene triggers will cause the scene to crash if the appropriate file isn't found. *If you are in Windows 10, set the game to compatability mode for Windows 7. *If you are running Windows 8 and the game doesn't want to save properly, try running it with admin privileges. You may also have to run the game in compatability mode for Windows 7. Contributing The biggest need at the moment is a compiled list of all the various untranslated things in ElonaPlus. If you'd like to contribute to this list, you can add them to this spreadsheet: To-Do List (Google Docs). Complete List of Changes Translations Story / Quest **Cutscenes - All cutscenes released as of 1.52fix have been translated. **Main Story - All main story quests as of 1.52 fix have been translated. **Urcaguary's quest (Urcaguary The Tenacious Gem Lv 150) **Irma and Thalia's subquest (Beyond the Generations Lv 20) **Kuron and Siraha's subquest (Delivery in Black and White Lv 10) **Lune's subquest (Mansion For Sale! Lv 70) **Naplus' subquest (Dog Tail Lv 150) **Eila's subquest (The Law of Ninjas Lv 120) **Bamboo Sprout's subquest (The Result of Revenge Lv 40) **Milis' subquest (Diversionary Tactics Lv 60) (Already partially in English, cleaned up translation and grammar) **Orville's subquest (Juere's Impertinence Lv 50) (Already partially in English, cleaned up translation and grammar) **Zernard's subquest (Pirate Hunting Lv 100) (Already partially in English, cleaned up translation and grammar) **Older Sister's subquest (H Sister Lv 80) (Already partially in English, cleaned up translation and grammar) **Dog Cop's subquest (Lost Kitty Lv 5) (Already partially in English, cleaned up translation and grammar) **Kyle's subquest (Struggle Against Insanity) (Already partially in English, cleaned up translation and grammar) **Mefan's subquest (Unpaid Compensation Lv 2) (Already partially in English, cleaned up translation and grammar) **Silvia's subquest (Fallen Princess Lv80) (Already partially in English, cleaned up translation and grammar) Character Generation **"Background" options during character selection. Options need to be shortened or replacements need to be made to stop text from overflowing. **Class descriptions for Gunner and Predator. **Class feats for all classes. This causes some text overflow, so the options will need to be trimmed. System **All dialogue regarding Artifact Fusion. **Most of Leold's dialogue regarding spending AP. Some lines and Leold's tutorial options remain untranslated. **Player statistics in the journal. **Riding menu. **Objet of Heart / Mirror window. **Garrok's new options translated. **Werewolf/Detective text. NPCs **New Slave Trader / Horse Merchant options. **Messages when using drain blood on a pet. **Messages when rubbing a pet. **Messages when brushing livestock. **Messages when toggling precious ally status of a pet. **Rovid's lines when doing various actions to Jure, if they're both on the same map. **South Tyris citizen dialogue. **Halloween dialogue for both North and South Tyris. **Dialogue for Carla, Guo, Milos, Stoke, Gavela, Icolle, Lune, Caim (while insane) **Flavor text for: Irma, Thalia, Kuron, Siraha, Dain, Gavela, Arma, Exossil, Metal Vesda, Anubis, Estork, Dog Cop, Mobile Communication Equipment, Orphe the Chaos Child, Orphe the Chaos Follower, Chaos Unicorn, Infected Yerles Soldier, Meshera Plant, Meshera Alpha The Deformed Angel, Orville, Milis, Zernard, Lune, Guo, Caim, Icolle, Karura, older sister (unique), H sister (unique), Lenas, Ratin, Naga. Naplus, Gwen the Pittiless, Ebarth, Wel, Pascal, Leiki, Abyss Princess, Ulzassil, Siva, Lityou, Murder Knight, Lend, Reconciled Cleaner, Kyle, Milos, Stoke, Getuei, Eila, bamboo sprout, Mefan, Silvia, leopard warrior, Heinrich, snail the android rider Misc **God's favored skills have been updated with Elona+ changes. **Mani's passive trait has been translated. **Feather / Holy Shield buff text now reflects the 1.48 changes. **Android acquisition message updated for E+. **Mirals lines updated to reflect platinum cost instead of small medals for cart upgrading. **Consumption messages for materials (e.g. gacha gacha machine) **Harvest Time quest map name. **AP feats. **South Tyris world map location descriptions. **Messages when getting chills/wince status. **Five red books (Nefia Syndrome, Gift Giving Etiquette, book from the Struggle Against Insanity sidequest, Group Activity Training, Adventuring Life) Changes (Non-toggleable) *Can't draw charges from rods marked as no-drop. *Already decoded ancient books won't show in the "r"ead menu. *Pets with {} in their name won't have their name displayed as "Unknown Code" in certain dialogue. Bug Fixes *Kuron and Shiraha had their names (but not titles) swapped in the English version. This has been fixed, though the change won't be noticed if you've already spawned these NPCs. *The bug causing Preaching to crash the game when interrupted should be fixed in all cases. *The text signifiying that a Big Daddy exists on the current floor will now display properly under the English setting. *Forbidden meat should now cause the proper changes under the English settings, and won't cause gender to display "femalefemale" or "malemale". *Level 60-70 world map encounters now properly display as "Yith Rank" instead of a duplicated "Dragon Rank". *Scrolls/spell of uncurse displaying 'You r equipment..." has been fixed. *Coffee and Juice now have types, so no longer display with an erroneous "s" at the front of the name. Types are "cup" and "bottle", respectively. Category:Blog posts